Vacuum boosters enhance braking operations of a vehicle. For example, in typical braking systems, a brake pedal is pressed by the driver to stop the vehicle. A piston in a master cylinder of the brake system moves in response to movement of the brake pedal and movement of the piston urges brake fluid to the individual calipers of the brake system. A vacuum booster is a structural arrangement that cooperates with the brake pedal to move the piston. In other words, the vacuum booster applies an additional force on the master cylinder piston that acts in parallel and is proportional with the force applied by the brake pedal. From the perception of the driver, the effort required to stop the vehicle is reduced.